


风中奇缘

by mociamo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, 双性转
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mociamo/pseuds/mociamo
Summary: *刷星双性转*洪知秀提醒：“记得明天带铅笔和橡皮哦。”权顺荣撑着脑袋看着她，说：“你眼睛好大好漂亮哦。”
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi





	风中奇缘

权顺荣开玩笑，问新来的转学生可不可以叫她jo，洪知秀没想到这么快就有人和自己说话，下意识地点了点头。过了会儿又解释，叫我知秀就可以了。

“你呢，你的名字是什么？”

“我吗，”权顺荣笑着说，“我是顺荣。”

第二天洪知秀和权顺荣就熟了起来。他们坐前后桌，权顺荣总转过头来问洪知秀借文具，洪知秀借给了他一只铅笔一块橡皮还有两个回形针。最后一节课下课的时候权顺荣又转过头来把它们全部放在洪知秀桌上还给她。

“谢谢！”

洪知秀提醒：“记得明天带铅笔和橡皮哦。”

权顺荣撑着脑袋看着她，说：“你眼睛好大好漂亮哦。”

洪知秀一边收拾书包一边笑起来，权顺荣趴在她桌子上对她眨眼：“知秀啊，jo啊，你觉得我是男生还是女生？”

很奇怪的问题，但又不是很奇怪。洪知秀这才注意到权顺荣剪了很短的头发，穿的虽然是校服短裙但系的是领带不是领结。

“我不知道呀，顺荣觉得自己是男生那就是男生，顺荣觉得自己是女生那就是女生。”

权顺荣作呜呜咽咽状：“你好温柔哦知秀。”

好像很顺理成章的，两个人一起走出校门回家。权顺荣踢着路上的石头说：“其实我自己也不知道……大家都说我像男生……可能我确实像吧，我喜欢像男生一样，玩，开心，扮酷，但我还是想做女生，我觉得自己应该是女生。”

洪知秀走在权顺荣旁边，点点头：“那顺荣就是女生。”

权顺荣也点点头，过了会儿转向洪知秀说：“我们才认识两天哎知秀啊，为什么和你讲话可以这么容易呢？”

洪知秀有点不好意思：“因为我很无聊吧，但是对你来说这样是好事就好。”

“你一点也不无聊，你是我见过最温柔的人……”权顺荣停顿了一下之后补充，“之一。毕竟我们只认识了两天。之后可能会成为最温柔的人，没有之一。”

洪知秀笑起来。她看着权顺荣在风里飞起来的短头发，感觉到一点羡慕的心情。她从小到大一直留着长头发，现在也是，鲜红的缎带在马尾辫上系成蝴蝶结。

“天气真好啊。”她这么说，仰起头来。大树在头顶，在沿途，非常茂绿，阳光从缝隙里照射下来。

权顺荣也左顾右盼起来，小声地附和。

洪知秀有一双很漂亮的眼睛，性格温和，和人熟起来之后说话很好玩。转学过来一个月，已经和班上的同学打成一片。洪知秀觉得可能部分归功于权顺荣的大嗓门和活泼性格。

别的班的男生也听说了新来的转学生洪知秀。一起在操场上体育课的时候，洪知秀偶尔听到自己的名字和口哨声。权顺荣如果跟在洪知秀旁边就会转过头去对他们比中指，洪知秀觉得她这样很搞笑，不知道什么时候起喜欢做自己的小跟班。

学校里总有那种人的，行事嚣张的高年级男生。他比权顺荣洪知秀大一届，有点块头，剃个板寸。据说前几天刚跟外校女朋友分手，心情不是很好，想赶紧找一个女朋友。他的小弟在洪知秀隔壁班，跟他们一起上过体育课。可能是小弟跟大哥讲了转学生的事，后面有一天放学的时候，洪知秀出学校走了十分钟，忽然被几个男的挡住。

她抬头看到校霸大哥，面无表情准备绕道离开。

校霸大哥拦住她，开口：“你是洪知秀吗？”

洪知秀说：“嗯。”

校霸大哥说：“做我女朋友吧。”

洪知秀说：“不要。”

校霸大哥说：“我会对你好的。”

洪知秀说：“哦，那又怎样？”

校霸大哥扭过头骂小弟：“你不是说她脾气很好吗？”

小弟委屈：“是啊，她昨天还对我笑了呢……”

洪知秀听了倒是又笑了，眼睛弯起来。

校霸大哥说：“不管，我要一个女朋友。”

洪知秀说：“跟我没关系。”

她说完就要走。放在平时校霸大哥就也无所谓，但是他刚刚失恋，被外校的女朋友嫌弃，自尊心受到伤害，此时较为敏感，感受到自尊又被洪知秀踩了两脚，有点恼羞成怒。

校霸大哥一把抓过洪知秀的手，洪知秀没有尝试挣脱，只是抬眼看他：“你要干嘛啊？”

大哥把她拽过来，凑上去要亲她，洪知秀偏过头躲开，但是阴差阳错被他蹭到了嘴角。大哥露出得逞的微笑，说：“很软哦。”

洪知秀往地上吐了一口唾沫：“好脏。”

大哥表情僵硬，生气地抓住洪知秀的辫子，把缎带扯掉了。洪知秀的头发散开来，乱乱地披在肩膀上。

“是你脏吧，洪知秀。”大哥推了她一把，洪知秀跌坐在地上，没有作声。

她刚抬起头，看到一道黑影从旁边窜出来，砰砰几下，大哥小弟被踹倒在地。权顺荣对着他们大声地说：“你们有病吧！”

她又转过来看洪知秀，眼睛亮亮的，刚刚还认真的眼神瞬间就软化了，弄得洪知秀愣住一秒。权顺荣趁着这个空档抓起她的手，带着她往前跑，拼命往前跑，书包在肩膀上一跳两跳。

恍惚之间，洪知秀想，她们是在跑离校霸，跑离学校……但是在跑向哪里呢。

不过可以清晰地看见，权顺荣的短头发又在风里飞动了。洪知秀看着看着意识到，自己的头发竟然也飞了起来。

人生第一次的自由，这种感觉非常新鲜。被温暖的手紧紧握住的感觉也非常新鲜，只是包容她、保护她，托住她往远处逃的感觉，很像小时候喜欢读的幻想小说。

而她用来束好头发的红色缎带呢，洪知秀记不起来它最后去了哪里，好像落在了原处，好像被扯断就飘走了。但是那再也没有关系了。

两个人跑到一个公园里，离洪知秀家不远。权顺荣牵着她的手坐在长椅上，两个人都气喘吁吁。还没平复好呼吸，她急匆匆安慰洪知秀：“我是跆拳道高手，他们一时半会儿起不来的。”

洪知秀也真心地点点头说：“真的谢谢你顺荣啊。”

“你没事吧？”

“我没事啊。”洪知秀摇摇头，笑了一下。

权顺荣忽地拥抱住她。

洪知秀愣住，也回抱住她：“我真的没事啦。”

权顺荣说：“你不用害怕！”

跑完步之后出汗了，被风一吹有点冷。洪知秀想，还好被抱住了。两个人的校服衬衫贴在一起，领结也贴在一起；发热的脸颊贴在一起，被汗浸湿的头发也贴在一起。

洪知秀想了想说：“顺荣呀，不如陪我一起去剪头发吧。”

洪知秀站在镜子面前端详自己的短头发。她被剪下来的深褐色的、柔顺的长发，现在被一根橡皮筋绑着，权顺荣举着它在端详。

“你发质很好。”权顺荣最后总结道。

洪知秀看着镜子里的自己听到这句话笑了起来：“真的吗？”

很平和的微笑，洪知秀放松下来，小声地自言自语：“短头发的知秀。”

权顺荣当然听到了，她也走过来镜子这里，对着镜子里的洪知秀说：“短头发的知秀。”

“很漂亮。”她说，抱住洪知秀。

洪知秀看见她有着短短头发的脑袋靠在自己的肩膀上，说：“顺荣这样好乖哦，谢谢这么乖的顺荣今天来救我。”

权顺荣揉揉眼睛说：“知秀，你现在是我见过最温柔的人了。”


End file.
